


Give It All Up

by PJTL156



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Mac thinks about his life and how it isn't going the way he wants it to. Sort of a mid-life crisis, or a fork in the road. SMacked as usual. Pretty dark and depressing. Doesn't rhyme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It All Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI:NY.

Sometimes I wonder

If it's really worth it

To lose two important people

The only ones I've loved

Bust my hump over again

Do the job I've always loved

To reach for the goals I've set

When no one's waiting for me

Cheering for me

At the finish line

It's just an empty street

Abandoned and alone.

Still surrounded by friends

But loneliness surrounds me

When I'm at home

It feels like the air's suffocating

The walls get closer and closer

Feel there's no breath to take

Just want to get out

Give it all up

Go and find her

Tell her that I love her

But it's all just a thought,

Though it never passes

Don't think I have the strength.

I put on a front

But behind this mask

Is a sad, desperate man

Who only wants to weep,

Run away, and never look back

Find a new purpose in life

Because this old one's getting bleak

Nothing left to do

No one else to save

Scratch that, there's still me

I have a fighting chance

But to do so I have to stand

Upon my own two feet

They've been wobbly since she left

'Cuz I spend my time on my knees

[Praying for](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7516608/1/Give_It_All_Up) a sign

Want to know what to do

Even though I know the answer

Life can be complicated;

Not as simple as it seems

Which I never understood

It truly is an amusement ride

And sometimes you want off

Even if for a fleeting moment.

Should I just go through the motions

Or pack up and [restart](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7516608/1/Give_It_All_Up)?

Take the easy way out

And be miserable

For the remainder of my years

Give up on what I actually want

What I've longed for

And keep hitting forks in the road

Or do what is right

Do what I long for

Turn around

And never turn back again?


End file.
